Xemmy's Cooking Class
by SoraIsMyHomeboy
Summary: A present for ADOGwriter! It's very random and I hope you like it! Xemnas has a knack for cooking things XD


"Welcome…" Xemnas proclaimed as he rose his hands dramatically like usual.

"Um…why are we holding our meeting in the kitchen?" questioned Demyx.

Xemnas smiled mischievously. "Because this is no ordinary meeting. Today, you are all going to learn…to _cook._"

Everyone wept hopelessly. Xaldin cheered but then quickly hid his excitement.

"First, we are going to create homemade pizza," the Superior announced.

"Woohoo!" Demyx cheered. "Go pizza!"

"Does everyone have their ingredients ready?" Xemnas asked.

"NO!" the whole Organization cried in unison.

"Good," Xemnas began, completely ignoring them. "First, take the flour and water and combine them in a large bowl."

"Aaaah, we don't have this stuff! Go get it, quick!" Demyx yelled at his partner, Roxas. Roxas frantically ran around the kitchen, whipping open cabinets and cupboards, searching for the things they needed.

"Move it!" cried Larxene, shoving Roxas out of the way and snatching the bag of flour.

"Hey!" he yelled as she dashed over to her station. He growled and ran after her.

"Hi-yah!" He dove over Larxene and Marluxia's counter, snatching the bag in the air. Axel was on the other side of it, ready to grab the flour right from his friend's hand.

"Sorry, little buddy!" he grinned. Just then, Vexen swooped in and ripped the bag out of Axel's hand. He laughed mockingly. Xemnas was still in front, ranting about food, completely oblivious to the war around him. Axel dove back in at Vexen and a tug-of-war began. Roxas jumped on Vexen's back and started beating him in the head. Lexaeus smacked everyone to the side and took the flour. The rest of the members ganged up on him to try and take it back.

"And after it's been in the oven for 30 minutes, take it out and wala! You have pizza!" Xemnas showed off his mouth-watering meal. Everyone looked towards the front. Their eyes twitched.

"We haven't done anything yet!" Larxene yelled in confusion. All of the Nobodies walked slowly back to their stations.

"Now, I have important business to attend to. When I come back, I hope the other two components of the meal will be done." With that, he warped away. Everyone stared in shock.

"Now what?" Roxas scratched his head.

"You touched your hair! Go wash your hands!" Marluxia yelled at him.

"What? Why?" called Roxas.

"DO IT!" Number XI yelled back.

"Ok, ok," Roxas whimpered, skittering over to the sink.

"Half of us can make one of these recipes and the other half can make another," Saix ordered. "Here."

He handed one recipe card to Demyx and held onto the other. The members split into two large groups, choosing a side to work with.

"Um…it's still just me and Demyx over here," Roxas noted. Some of the members groaned and switched sides.

"Ok, first we need lemons," Demyx said, looking at the card.

"I'll get them," Axel offered.

"Someone get a blender," Demyx ordered, reading over how to make the drink.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" wondered Xigbar. "Give me that." He grabbed the recipe from Demyx.

"Hey! Give it back, dude!" the sitarist yelled.

"Yeah right, Number _IX_," Xigbar grinned. Demyx glared in contempt. Roxas just shook his head.

"I have lemons!" called Axel, running back from the fridge. "Oops!" At that moment, he tripped, sending the sour fruits spiraling through the air. Time seemed to go in slow motion as they flung at the group across the room…and landed right on the back of Larxene's head. SPLAT!

Everyone stared in absolute horror. Larxene tensed. She slowly turned around. Her face was bright red and her eyes were filled with blood lust. Demyx's group grinned sheepishly and stepped aside, revealing the culprit. Axel gulped.

Steam shot out Larxene's ears as she roared and grabbed two handfuls of knives from the knife box on the counter. She charged toward Axel, wielding them like her daggers. The redhead quickly grabbed the closest thing to him to block with: Xemnas' pizzas.

He frantically ducked and dodged under the incoming knives and then did a pizza uppercut. Larxene was whacked in the face by a cheesy, saucy pizza and stepped backward disgustedly. "Oh, you are so gonna pay, ya little creep!" She shot forward again with her knives gleaming in her hands. Axel freaked and held the pizzas up to guard. The knives shredded through them.

He screamed and ran for his life around the kitchen with Larxene following. "Hey, everyone calm down!" screamed Demyx, throwing a huge jug of water at Larxene. She halted when it drenched her face. "Let's all just work together and make this stuff so the Superior doesn't _kill_ us, ok?"

Larxene clenched her teeth. "Fine." She tossed the knives and they all stuck into the wall around Demyx's head. Number IX's eyes widened and he whimpered. Everyone finally began working again in complete silence. When the beverage was finally done and the other dish was in the oven, everyone relaxed.

"Well, that didn't end in _complete _disaster," Luxord chuckled.

Suddenly, a lemon splatted against the back of Saix's head. He turned in shock to see Roxas holding another lemon, poised to toss it. Roxas chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Saix…I was aiming for Marluxia…"

The blue-haired Nobody let out an enormous howl and went at Roxas with a frying pan. The blonde screamed and defended himself with a wooden spoon. It didn't help much. Soon everyone was whacking each other with random utensils and foods. Within minutes, the kitchen was a complete disaster. The Organization froze in horror.

"We better clean this up…" gulped Roxas.

"And fast!" Axel added. They all immediately dashed around the kitchen with brooms and mops, cleaning up the mess and putting away the utensils that were randomly scattered around. Ten minutes later, the room was clean again. The members breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

At that moment, they all heard footsteps. "Oh no, the cake!" Roxas whispered hoarsely. They all scrambled around frantically, threw together a bowl of frosting in ten seconds, whipped the cake out of the oven, and poured the liquidy, sugary substance all over it. The door to the kitchen opened just as they threw everything back in the cabinets.

"Happy birthday, ADOGwriter!" they all screamed.

"Um, sorry about the cake. We kinda threw it together at the last minute…literally," Roxas grinned sheepishly.

"And the lemons got used for a food fight, but we have sugar water!" smiled Demyx.

"And the pizza was totally destroyed…so…I don't know what we're doing for dinner now…" Larxene scratched her head. Axel glared.

"We could order in pizza!" Sora exclaimed.

"When did you get here?" Roxas jumped back.

"That's ok, guys," ADOGwriter shrugged. "Cake sounds pretty good to me. I had no idea you were doing all this for me! Thanks!"

"Sure thing!" I smiled, popping up out of nowhere. The Organization jumped in shock.

"What?" Sora looked at me confusedly. "Who is this kook?"

* * *

><p>Happy birthday, ADOGwriter! hope you liked the story, it probably wasn't what you were expecting! XD hope you had a good bday!<p> 


End file.
